


Study Break

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cum Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I might be projecting some of my own desires here, I suck at writing tags and summaries, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poor Albus, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, ass eating, fuck jkr by the way, they're literally back in the closet lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Albus didn't realize fifth year was going to be this ridiculously hard. Or that he would be this ridiculously hard. He really missed his boyfriend.Albus and Scorpius both need a little stress relief as O.W.L.s loom near.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, go ahead and leave those kudos and comments! 😘 I love y’all.

Albus wanted nothing more than to fast-forward through the rest of this year.

He knew, he _knew_ , fifth year was going to be, like, one of the worst years of his life, but actually living it? Fuck that.

He’d heard all about O.W.L.s before, obviously, and Albus was normally really good under pressure and stress but now that O.W.L.s were _actually_ breathing down his neck, he was ready to crack. His professors, even Uncle Neville, were being fucking merciless. He had more homework than he had ever had in his entire time at Hogwarts combined, all conveniently due _this Friday dammit!_ And he was practically living inside the library at this point (he’d been kicked out twice already for sleeping at one of the tables after hours) (he was fucking exhausted, alright? And the chairs were comfy). Plus, to top everything else off, he hadn’t gotten off in approximately two weeks (but who was counting). He and Scorpius had barely even had time to give each other a chaste peck on the lips, much less actually jump each other’s bones for a well needed shag. And by time Albus managed to blindly stumble into the showers every few days or so, he barely had the energy to turn on the water, much less wank himself off to a much too quick and unsatisfactory orgasm.

So yeah, Albus was having a bit of a time with it.

He was frustrated, tired, and just plain _done_ with everything and he knew Scorpius was feeling just as bad, if not worse. They definitely needed some alone time to breathe for just five minutes dammit, and Albus was at his breaking point.

As much as he wanted nothing more than to _never_ see the inside of Hogwarts library ever, _ever_ again, he found his feet once again marching on autopilot to study for the umpteenth time this week. He turned the corner and collided with a mass of silvery hair and terrified squeak.

“Babe? What are you doing?” Albus said as he massaged his bumped nose.

“OWWWW, Merlin’s pants, Ally Cat, watch where you’re going! What are you daydreaming about anyway?” Scorpius’s brow scrunched together as he straightened his robes.

Albus wrapped one long arm around his delicate but defined little waist, pulling Scorpius close and earning another little squeak of surprise.

“Only my gorgeous boyfriend. I can never seem to get him off my mind.”

The prettiest rosy pink spread across Scorpius’s milky skin as he gently pushed Albus away and Albus felt his pants tighten at just how easy it was to leave his boyfriend flustered. Merlin, he was _desperate_. Scorpius smiled though, and still leaned in to place the sweetest of kisses against Albus’s poor neglected lips. It was over far too soon though, and Albus chased Scorpius’s mouth and the sensation as Scorpius pulled away.

“I can’t. I’m starving and I have to eat within the next…” He looked at his watch. “Six minutes and thirty-seven seconds if I want time to eat at all today. I still have my potions essay, the sketch for Hagrid due, notes to go over for DADA, and like fifty charms and transfigurations spells to practice before tomorrow. I love you but, I’ll just have to see you later, Pumpkin.”

“Let me come with you. I was going to study in the library but I’ll just make due in the Great Hall instead. I’ve barely seen you all week. And we literally share a bed so I don’t even know how that’s remotely possible.” Albus mused.

“Six minutes and fifteen seconds, move it or lose it, Ally!” Scorpius was already walking away.

“I’m just going to have to find time to speak with Headmistress McGonagall, you know, the _nerve_ these professors have, assigning all this and expecting us to still have time to study for O.W.L.s? I mean, really…” Albus zoned out as Scorpius continued his little tirade, preferring to watch the intoxicating way Scorpius’s lips moved as he spoke, his tongue (that _fucking tongue_ was going to be the death of Albus) coming out every so often to lick across those ridiculously pink lips…lips the exact shade of pink as the very tip of Scorpius’s co….

Albus felt his pant’s tighten even more.

He needed to get laid.

Like, _now_.

“…and honestly why does Hagrid want us to sketch some silly little murtlap, I mean really does he expect someone to actually _not know_ the amount of tentacles on its back? Really, even a muggle…”

 _THERE_!

Albus moved on instinct, not even blinking as yet another delicious squeak found its way from his boyfriend as he snatched Scorpius under the elbow and manhandled him in to one of Filtch’s many supply closets (manhandling Scorpius was one of his absolute favorite things) (although it was just as hot when Scorpius manhandled _him)_.

“ALBUS! What in Merlin’s…” Scorpius huffed as the wind was knocked out of him with Albus pushing him up against the wall, capturing his lips in the first real kiss they’d shared in far, far too long.

Albus wasted no time, not even breaking the kiss as he slid his hands down Scorpius’s slim body, smiling to himself as he unbuckled his boyfriend’s trousers, slipping them down his smooth legs along with his pants fast enough to give Scorpius whiplash.

“Albus…we shouldn’t…” He half-heartedly protested, needing this as much as his boyfriend.

“Then tell me to stop…just one word babe, and I will…remind me again how O.W.L.s are more important…” Albus let his voice go deeper as he dropped to his knees, taking Scorpius’s already half-hard cock in hand, never once breaking eye-contact in the dim light of the closet.

Scorpius swallowed, but remained silent as the grave.

“Thought so.” Albus breathed, before taking Scorpius down to the hilt in one go.

“ _FUCK!”_ Scorpius practically screamed as his knees went a little weak.

“Shhhh…don’t want anyone to hear you do you?” Albus gasped when he made out the dark blush across Scorpius’s face in the barely-there light. “Or do you? Do you _want_ someone to hear you, naughty boy? Want everyone to know who’s making you feel this good? Remind them all whose naughty baby you are?”

Scorpius’s knees did give out then, Albus having to wrap steadying hands around his delicious thighs to keep him up where he wanted him. “Just suck me off already dammit. And it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Albus’s grin shown in the shadows before he ducked down again, taking Scorpius down until tears pooled in his eyes. He didn’t tease any longer, needing the feel of that delicious weight of his boyfriend on his tongue, bobbing his head as fast as he could manage, sucking hard enough he knew he’d be hoarse for the rest of the week. He moaned at the thought, and the vibrations had Scorpius bucking his hips weakly into Albus’s mouth, even now begging for more, more, _more_. Albus thought he would never get tired of how utterly boneless Scorpius could go underneath of him sometimes. His pliant little baby.

He popped off to breathe after a few more bobs of his head, swirling his tongue around the tip of Scorpius’s cock, digging it into the weeping little slit until Scorpius whimpered, precum practically running down his throat like a tap. _Fuck, how did he taste this good?_

Albus took one of his hands off of Scorpius’s (surprisingly) thick thighs to pull his own neglected cock out of his ridiculously tight pants to find some relief, stroking himself in time with his resumed movements on Scorpius.

“Albus…you’re t-t-trying to kill…me…” He moaned brokenly as Albus gave a particularly hard suck to his sensitive tip.

Albus didn’t let up, running his tongue along the underside of Scorpius’s cock with every last bob of his head, pushing it up into the thick vein on along the bottom of his shaft.

“Let go, baby. I’ve got you. Want to taste my naughty little baby.”

Albus barely letting his teeth scrape along Scorpius’s shaft was all it took until Scorpius was pulling hard at Albus’s hair and flooding himself down Albus’s throat. Albus continued swirling his tongue until Scorpius was whimpering in overstimulation. Then, Albus met his boyfriend’s eyes again and swallowed.

“F-fuck.”

Scorpius sank to the ground next to Albus, eyes glazed over and chest heaving.

Albus leaned in to kiss him, speeding up the hand on his own cock, chasing his release.

“Let me.” Scorpius’s voice was breathless.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” Fuck, Albus bit back a moan at the rawness he heard in his own voice, sounding thoroughly fucked out.

“Fine, then flip over.”

Albus crashed right into the mop bucket in his haste to get on all fours, practically presenting himself to his boyfriend who was currently laughing his own ass off.

“Oi, shut it you! Or that’s the last blowie you’ll ever get!”

“No it’s not. You love gagging on me too much.” Scorpius laughed, diving forward to lick a stripe up from Albus’s bollocks to his pretty hole.

Albus still had yet to bottom (it was fucking scary, ok?) (but he would eventually), but if it was as amazing as the way Scorpius’s tongue felt inside him, he’d bottom every second of every day.

Scorpius’s tongue swirled around Albus’s fluttering hole and Albus felt faint. He stroked his cock even harder as Scorpius pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, licking his way deeper and deeper until Albus saw stars.

“Not…gonna… _fucking hell, Cory…_ last…”

“Cum for me.”

Albus moaned Scorpius’s name as white hot ropes painted his hand and the closet floor beneath him. He felt Scorpius maneuvering him into a sitting position as he tried to find his way back into his body (and he certainly did _not_ give a pleased little hum at the manhandling from his boyfriend, thank you very much) (he had far too much dignity for that).

Scorpius grabbed one of the (hopefully clean) rags off of the shelf beside them and gently wiped the cum from Albus’s hand, not even bothering to clean the rest off of the floor (okay, maybe Scorpius was discovering he had some sort of exhibition kink). He leaned in to press a kiss to Albus’s swollen lips.

“Gross. I know where your mouth has just been.” Albus teased with no actual bite behind it.

Scorpius just kissed him again. And again. And again.

“Well. As much as I love eating your ass, I truly need some _actual_ food now. Can you stand?” Scorpius whispered against Albus’s lips.

“Can you?”

“Not at all. Sucked the life right out of me.”

“Good. It’s the least of what you deserve.”

As they quickly dressed (“ _How did you manage to get cum on my trousers, Albus?!?!?!_ ”), Albus thought that maybe fifth year wasn’t all bad.


End file.
